


Аверс-реверс

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2016, Gen, Hermaphrodites, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Mystery, Psychology, Romance, Yôkai
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: И лукавая улыбка Куротабо здесь вовсе не при чём!
Relationships: Amanojaku Awashima/Kurotabou





	Аверс-реверс

**Author's Note:**

> Авторский взгляд на то, каким должно быть сознание ёкая, который половину суток мужчина, а половину — женщина.  
> Аверс и реверс — лицевая и обратная стороны монеты.  
> Работа написана для fandom NnM 2016.

У Куротабо красивые руки. Порой Авашима-онне кажется, что прекраснее она не видела ничего и никогда. Длинные пальцы с ровными ногтями, мозоли от оружия… Могут ли у ёкая быть мозоли на подушечках пальцев? Раньше Авашима-онна думала, что мозоли, родинки или, к примеру, там, шрамы — прерогатива сугубо человеческая, а среди ёкаев подобным «украшением» может похвастаться разве что кто-нибудь из бедолаг-юрэй. Но когда Куротабо — «белая косточка», — ни дня не побывавший в человеческой шкуре, впервые провел кончиками пальцев по её щеке, то шероховатая нежность немудрёной ласки показалась самой естественной вещью на свете.

«И чего она в них нашла? Руки как руки, — думает Авашима. — Сильные. Да и сам Куротабо сильный — хороший боец, не чета некоторым, он верный союзник, которому в бою можно доверить спину».

У Куротабо замечательная улыбка. Авашима-онна помнит, как он впервые улыбнулся ей — как раз после её спасения из лабиринта торий. Будь на его месте кто другой — и она бы восприняла это как насмешку и атаковала. Но Куротабо смотрел и не видел: порезанной буквально на ленточки одежды, дорожек засохших слёз на сером от пыли лице. Он улыбался ей — и она не могла не улыбнуться в ответ.

«Улыбка как улыбка, — тепло усмехается Авашима. — Вечно эти бабы выдумывают! И потом, лица под шляпой и не видно вовсе, откуда она ту улыбку взяла? Куротабо серьёзный противник для своих врагов: никогда не уследишь и пропустишь начало его атаки».

Авашима-онна думает, что Куротабо очень талантлив, но в этом вопросе Авашима склонен с ней не согласиться. Куротабо умён — это да, хватило же здравого смысла не брать в руки первую подвернувшуюся под руку каменюку, а лишь слегка прикоснуться, обозначая присутствие, давая его, Авашимы, неразумной второй половине призрачный шанс на спасение! Авашима, конечно, благодарен Куротабо, но не настолько, чтобы признать того талантливым! В конце концов, Куротабо ведь даже не из Тооно!

Когда Авашима-онна (уже два месяца как в женском обличье!) принимает чашу сакэ из рук Рикуо, Авашима полностью согласен с её выбором.

И лукавая улыбка Куротабо здесь вовсе не при чём!


End file.
